A brothers love and abuse
by SorensonShinigami
Summary: Devit is in an abusive relationship with Tyki. When Jasdero finds out, what lengths will he go through to comfort his brother. Warnings: yaoi, rape, abuse, incest.


**Hii~ It's SorensonShinigami here~ I don't want to have to warning every chapter, so I'll put it all here now, 'kayy?**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (Boys loving boys), rape, abuse, harsh language, and incest. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

** -Man does not belong to me. **

**Also, I don't care if your 18+, but please, try to be mature with reviews, and stuff... If you ****_aren't _**** 18+, read at own risk, and don't brag about it...**

He hit me... Not that he hadn't done that before, but this time it was different. He usually put up a façade in front of the rest of our family but this time... I suppose I'll have to tell you the whole story, if you hope to understand...

I was delighted when Tyki asked me out. My brother and I had been ignored most of our lives, and when we weren't, we were yelled at, called pests. Tyki had never done that, I guess he must have kept it bottled up inside him, taken it out on himself when he was alone. None of us had any idea.

I remember the day as clearly as a dream. Opening my eyes in the morning, and seeing Road's face in front of mine. Needless to say, I panicked, but she laughed and hushed me, told me to listen. Tyki's room was between Road's and the one I shared with my brother, but since he was with his human friends half the time, we often forget about it.

But this morning, you couldn't ignore the middle room, not if you wanted to. The noises that drifted through the walls, they were something else, to say the least. I could barely hear them over Road's giggling, but they were moans. Loud, deliberate moans. Tyki was home.

Road and I listened to Tyki for a few minutes, before Jasdero woke. My brother, despite being a true idiot, has his talents, and immediately heard something Road and I had neglected to notice. "Hee hee, Devi, is Tyki moaning your name?"

Road and I exchanged shocked glances, but after a few moments of silent observation, we established that Dero was right. But the question, exchange through whispers, was _why?_

My brother and Road came to the conclusion that Tyki was in love with me, but I didn't know if I believed it, or if I wanted to. To me, Tyki was an older brother, someone to tease, to blame stuff on. Sure, on a few occasions I had flirted with him, but it wasn't supposed to mean anything!

But subconsciously, I wanted it to be true. Neither Dero or I had ever been in a relationship, and we were both impatient to taste the fruit of love, so to speak. And Tyki? Tyki was the ultimate prize. But it was embarrassing to admit...

Before we went to breakfast, I had begged Road and Jasdero not to mention it to _anyone_. Road gave me a thumbs up and winked, but Dero only giggled in his trademark way, which I mistakenly took as a yes.

As I ate my breakfast, I kept replaying this mornings events in my head. I must have been blushing, because Dero piped up, through a mouthful of waffles "You're looking kinda red, Devi. Is that 'cause Tyki was moanin' your name this mornin'? Hee hee~"

Silence. Followed the sound of the Earl dropping his fork and Lulubell clearing her throat. I got to my feet, and headed away from the table. I wasn't facing the others, but the sound of a chair being pushed away told me that I was being followed. I knew it was Tyki immediately. I kept walking towards the hall, but stopped once the walls concealed me and waited for Tyki to catch up.

"You heard?" he asked, as he stood in front of me, a red tinge on his face.

"We all did, Tyki."

Tyki sighs. "Let me explain" he started, but I cut him off.

"You like me, Tyki, I get that..."

The older man took a step closer, placing his hand on my cheek and bringing my face closer to his. "No... I love you, Devit." I could smell the smoke on his breath. "Be mine." he whispers, before filling in the gap between us, our lips connecting in a moment of passionate bliss, our tongues danced, I entwined my fingers in his dark hair. A few moments passed and I pulled away for air.

"Yes." I gasp. "I'll be yours." Little did I know how literally he meant that. Little did I know that would be the last time I'd ever be happy with Tyki Mikk.

**Heehee~ Cliffhanger! I'll continue as soon as I can, but I'm juggling (balls. tee hee) school, work, paying off debt (It's not MY fault the window broke! I was hungry!) and a hell of a lot of other stuff like that. Sorry for any ooc or anything...**

**~~SorensonShinigami~~**


End file.
